Dances with Bigfoot
"Dances with Bigfoot" is the fifty-sixth episode of Darkwing Duck, and the 43rd episode to air on The Disney Afternoon. Synopsis Launchpad is on vacation and Gosalyn wants to take his place and help her dad fight crime. He refuses to let her and accidentally steps in a booby trap she set up. When Drake is making stuff for his gas gun he finds a microphone and follows the cord to Gosalyn's room. He starts to chastise her and she falls asleep. Gosalyn wakes up the next morning and can't find her dad. Honker comes over and starts to help her as they find some strange clues. They find a blowgun that has printed on it to return to the Pacific Northwest. They try several times to find a way to get to there, but they fail each time (including trying to use a zeppelin). Gosalyn comes up with an idea and they mail themselves there. Once they get there, they start searching for clues and wind up in some quicksand. Gosalyn uses the gas gun and fires a grappling hook around a couple of trees. She starts to pull herself out of the quicksand and the trees fall on top of them. They climb on top of the trees and get out. Just as Gosalyn is about to give up, she smells her dad's cologne and hears his voice. They go to investigate and find him in a tribe of bigfoot people. He is getting what looks like a massage inside one of the huts and Honker gets a little of the liquid that they have been rubbing on him and finds out that it's a marinade sauce. It seems that they are going to feed Drake to a volcano. They sneak into the hut and Drake dismisses the ladies that were with him. Drake asks them what they are doing there. Gosalyn gives him his Darkwing outfit and she and Honker tell him that the people are going to feed him to the volcano. Darkwing doesn't believe them and goes to asks one of the natives and finds out that it is true. Darkwing then decides to bluff them with his gadgets into letting him go. He disappears and reappears using his patented smoke cover. Gosalyn sneaks up to him and tells him she will translate from her comic book. Just then the chief of the tribe comes up to Darkwing. They wind up getting Darkwing in a challenge with one of the village warriors. Darkwing and the warrior begin their fight and Darkwing draws his gas gun, but it's clogged with quicksand. Gosalyn tells Honker that they need to create a diversion to get Darkwing out of there. Honker tries to divert their attention, but it doesn't really work. Just as Darkwing is about to get clobbered, Gosalyn saws off a large branch from a tree she is hiding in and it falls and hits the warrior in the head knocking him out. The natives think that Darkwing defeated him and now he must do one last challenge. He has to win a dance-off. He wins with a little help from Gosalyn and is named "Dances with Bigfoot". Gosalyn is tired of Darkwing taking all the credit and tells the chief that she deserves what ever is bestowed on Darkwing. Now they are all taken to the volcano since now Darkwing is worthy to be thrown in. They are taken to the volcano and as they are about to be thrown in they spot the zeppelin about to fly over. As they are pushed into the volcano and are falling, Darkwing uses the grappling hook in the gas gun to get to the zeppelin but it punctures the balloon and they hit a ledge above the lava. Darkwing tries climbing out but Gosalyn has another idea. She uses the balloon as a slingshot and she and Honker grab Darkwing as they fly out to the top of the volcano. Just as they get to the top, the volcano starts rumbling. It erupts and the natives start to run away. Lava starts to run down and they run from it. They get cut off from the lake by another lava flow and Darkwing tells Gosalyn and Honker to get on his back. He uses a fire dance routine that he learned to walk across the lava and they get to a canoe at the shoreline. Darkwing soaks his feet in the water to cool them down and they paddle to get away. The natives start to chase them in another canoe. Honker tells Darkwing that they need to row for shore and they find the Thunderquack. They take off using the autopilot and the natives board another plane but the engine dies. Drake and Gosalyn make it home and gloat over the fact that they got away and say that the natives won't be sacrificing anymore totem pole look-a-likes. The scene cuts back to the natives and the chief tells his warriors that they must find the next sacrifice and refers to another totem pole. Launchpad's likeness is on this one. Trivia *The only appearance of Gosalyn's first alter-ego, the Crimson Quackette. *Although Launchpad does not appear in this episode, there is a reference to him at the end of the episode; on the totem poll is a replica of his head. Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes